The invention relates to packaging for fluent contents, with a tube at the end of which there are a bottom and a top, of which the top consists of thermoplastics synthetic material without a carrier material, is injection molded onto and along the top edge of the tube and comprises a pouring device with a closure flap, the closure flap being captively articulated on the lid by means of a hinging axis on the side opposite the tip of the pouring orifice and/or is adapted to be clipped onto the lid via an engaging means, while the lid is opened.
Countless packaging means are already known which comprise a tube consisting of plastics coated paper, the lid of which is injection molded and consists of thermoplastics material, carrying an injection molded opening device at the same time. Packaging means have a ready been devised which have a rectangular bottom and a round top or also a round top and a round bottom or also a rectangular top and a rectangular bottom. Notwithstanding the shape of the packaging means, in the case of the present invention what is important is the configuration of the opening device. This must permit of satisfactory stacking, must be sealing tight during transport and storage and must at the same time be capable of being easily opened by the end user without the application of excessive force.
Prior art opening devices of this type comprise a closure flap in the region of a pouring orifice with a handle connected to the closure flap by a pull web. To open the container, the user takes hold of the handle and by means of the pull web pulls the closure flap upwards along a line of weakness, so that the closure flap exposes the aperture and it becomes possible to pour out the contents.
Opening devices are known in which the closure flaps are capable of being torn off completely, which has the disadvantage that they can be lost. Also, it has already been considered to retain closure flaps via a strip, but then it is often difficult to introduce it properly into the torn-open pouring orifice, at least, it will scarcely guarantee proper engagement for satisfactory reclosure.
Furthermore, during production it has been found that constructing the lid from a thermoplastics synthetic material without a carrier material is either time-consuming, material-consuming or is subject to fault, because it has been difficult to achieve a flow of material into the marginal zones of the lid while at the same time keeping the closure flap and such like clean.